Sink or Swim
by Dazed Dreamer
Summary: In a school like Bullworth Academy, it’s sink or swim. And if you’re good at swimming, you gotta let the losers drown. 30 drabbles. COMPLETE. Pairings include Johnny/Peanut, Gord/Kirby, Russell/Troy, Trent/Kirby, Jimmy/Gary/Petey, Gord/Vance and more.
1. False Teeth

Trent Northwick is afraid of one thing, and one thing only: to have false teeth before he turns sixty.

Of course, his fear is somewhat reasonable. He gets into fights everyday, and sooner or later, someone's going to knock his teeth out. But, if he starred in toothpaste commercials, tooth experts would probably notice the false teeth in his supposed-to-be award-winning smile! And that would have a high chance of bringing his career down the drain.

He's trying to cut back to about three fist fights a week, to lessen the chance of tooth loss, but still keep his Bully reputation. It's actually working well.

But then Trent lays eyes on Kirby Olsen.

Jock turf has never looked so inviting.

(And he did get into a fist fight after sneaking into their territory, but that was okay because he fell asleep with Kirby at their clubhouse after and only a tooth was just slightly chipped, anyway.)


	2. Think About It

02. FORWARD

Gary x Petey

Petey thinks he should be scared to death right now. He thinks he should be peeing his pants and hightailing it the hell out of there. He thinks this is probably the stupidest thing he's ever agreed to, and that he should really learn how to say no.

Because having Gary freaking Smith leading him to God-knows-where was not a good idea. In fact, having Gary Smith leading him to God-knows-where while he was _blindfolded_ was even worse. The guy's a flippin' psychopath, and had a list of problems probably a kilometre or two long.

_Anything _could happen.

So _why_ was he not scared at all? All Petey could really think about was how cold Gary's hands were, and how large they covered his own. For some reason, he trusts Gary with his life. Just keep one foot in front of the other and keep moving forward. All doubts erased, pushed to the back of his mind.

In the end, Petey thinks it's probably all going to be worth it.


	3. The Sweet Life

Jimmy Hopkins was King of the School. And he could do whatever the hell he wanted, whenever the hell he wanted.

If he wanted to throw a party on the roof of the Autoshop, then he damn well could - providing he wouldn't get caught by some tattle tailing kids.

If he wanted to make out with somebody in the old abandoned school bus, he damn well could - providing he didn't get caught by Zoe.

Heck, if he wanted to shoot old grannies with a sling shot from the top of the building, he damn well could, too - he wouldn't even get caught because for some inexplicable reason, every authority figure never looked for troublemakers on top of buildings.

Life was good.

So why the hell was he wasting away the perfectly nice day by sneaking into the Happy Volts Asylum in his orderly uniform, just to see if _Gary freaking Smith _was 'being treated okay'?

Damn you, Petey.


	4. Medallion Necklace

Kirby doesn't say anything, and he doesn't want to either. He think if he tries to speak up, a strangled noise is all that'll come out, and the tears he's been desperately holding back will flow. So, all he does is fish out a silver necklace from his pocket, handing it wordlessly to the blond in front of him.

Trent shoots a confused look at him, and Kirby ignores it. He slides the necklace over Trent's head, tiptoeing in order to reach, and stands back. Trent touches the medallion charm, and squints to read the inscription engraved on the back.

'Forget me, and I swear you'll get your pound cake.'

When Trent looks up, Kirby is already gone.


	5. Rubber Snake

A high-pitched scream echoes in the boys' dorm, and a thud follows soon after. No one is all that interested to get up and investigate the noise, which is fine for the three only occupants of the common room.

Jimmy crouches down to poke the unconscious Petey. The boy stirs a little, but doesn't get up. A glance to his right shows Gary laughing like a maniac, clutching a rubber snake in his hand. The sound soon wakes up Petey, and he sits up with a groan.

"You fainted," Jimmy tells him, helping the shorter boy up.

"Why?" Petey asks, but before Jimmy could answer, Gary is already throwing the rubber snake at him again. Petey screams and leaps into Jimmy's arms. "Gary!"

Jimmy doesn't even stagger with Petey's weight in his arms. He sees Gary scowling as he puts the rubber snake away, and thinks it would probably be a good idea to put Petey down.

Dead rats don't sound very appealing to Jimmy.


	6. Truancy

Gym is probably the only class that Petey would dare to skip. He hates dodge ball with a vengeance; he always ends up being hit in places he'd rather not be hit. Wrestling is also really not his thing - and not just because of the uniforms. Petey also thinks that Coach Burton might have gotten tired of harassing girls and has moved on to harassing helpless, feminine little boys - a category where Petey perfectly fits, even if he doesn't like to admit it.

So when Jimmy suggests they skip gym to go do something more worthwhile, Petey is quick to agree. He quickly regrets his decision once he sees just what exactly 'worthwhile' is in Jimmy's books.

Because for some weird reason, Petey would rather take being hit in places he'd rather not be hit, being wrestled to a not-all-that-soft mat and Burton harassing him than watching Jimmy make out with Zoe, Pinky, Gord, Miss freaking Philips and then _Gary Smith _(yes, in that order, and, yes, Jimmy did sneak in to Happy Volts just to have a violent kissing session with the psychopath - no, Petey doesn't get it at all).

Petey vows to never skip gym - or any other class, for that matter - with Jimmy again.


	7. Just Follow the Script

"God_damnit_! My _hair!"_

"_Your_ hair? Look at my _clothes!_"

Vance gave the other boy a once-over before scoffing and turning his attention back to his extremely messed up hair. "You prob'ly have like a hundred more of the same thing!"

Gord sniffed pompously, crossing his arms. That was true, and he wasn't denying it. "Yes, now we see who is inferior, don't we, maggot?"

Vance was on top of Gord in a second, a fist formed and ready to punch him. "You're cruisin' for a bruisin'!"

"You better not damage my clothes!" shrieked Gord, trying to reverse their positions and desperately failing. The situation seemed kind of familiar to them…oh, wait. They'd already done this half an hour ago. "Again!"

"Oh, fuck you," Vance spat out viciously, following the unwritten script in both of their minds. "Again."

"Oh, we're so _naughty_!" was the last thing Gord could get out before they redid the whole scene again and again.


	8. A Weird Fear

Petey was scared of a lot of things; spiders, dying, losing his few friends, humiliation, to name a few. The one thing that was on the top of his list, though, was curtains.

"Are you coming or not?" Jimmy whispered, annoyed at his friend. Petey was practically stuck to the floor and refused to go out to the hallway. "The coast is clear, and it'll stay that way for one and a half minutes, so get your ass out here!"

"Curtains!" was the only thing Petey could say. Why did the girls' dorm have so many curtains anyway? It was like a death trap.

"Are you kidding me?" muttered Jimmy before forcibly dragging Petey out in the hall. Too late though, the supervisor was already halfway out of room and they were standing in the middle of the hallway like sitting ducks. Jimmy cursed and quickly hid behind the nearest curtain.

Yeah, curtain.

Petey squealed and bit on the hand covering his mouth. "Jim--" Jimmy groaned and did what he had to do.

The coast was clear a minute later, but Petey and Jimmy weren't planning on getting out of their hiding place any time soon.


	9. Change the Script

Trent imagines the scene playing in his head again. Kirby would run up to him, features unsure and insecure, a tear threatening to escape. They'd exchange a few words, small talk, before the tear would finally fall, and Trent would catch it, brushing it away.

"It'll be fine. You'll win," he'd say, before capturing Kirby's lips in a passionate kiss.

It'd be just like one of those romance movies.

But when Kirby comes up to him before the game, his face is excited and pumped. Not one trace of insecurity can be found; the jock is brimming with confidence.

"It'll be fine. You'll win," Trent whispers, anyway, and Kirby looks at him weirdly.

"I know."

Trent sulks for a moment before shrugging. "Still need a good-luck kiss?"

Kirby scouts the hallway for any stray passer-bys. "I don't need it." Trent's face falls but Kirby is quick to add, "But I still want it." And before Kirby could warn him not to tell anybody, Trent is already capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

At least that part of the script hadn't changed.


	10. Roses are red

_Roses are red  
__Violets are blue  
__Sugar is sweet  
__And so are you._

"Uh…Roses red?"

Troy hastily reads the love letter clutched in Russell's large hands and stiffens. "Yeah. Red roses."

"Russell…seen white roses!" argued the redhead, pointing to a random direction to emphasize his point.

"I know, this poem is stupid," Troy decides, and snatches it out of his friend's hand. "Let's go soak it with water and throw it at some nerd."

"Violets blue?" Russell confirms as they walk up the steps to the school building. Troy shrugs offhandedly, already planning sadistic ways to torture the mysterious secret admirer that had given Russell the letter.

"Russell…sweet?"

Troy stops in his tracks.

Russell has his thinking face on, and then the redhead lifts his arm up to eye level before licking himself. "Russell not sweet. Troy?" He thrusts his large arm towards Troy, who is extremely uncomfortable by now. Troy makes a strangled noise. "Russell, sweet?"

A tentative lick is all Troy can give. "Yeah. Uh, I mean, no. I don't know!"

"Troy, sweet?" Russell demands.

Cue strangled noise again. But, Troy manages to drag the taller bully to a deserted bathroom to find out just what exactly Troy tastes like.


	11. My Daddy Owns Your Daddy

"Gimme back my teddy, pauper!"

"What's your deal, pinwheel?! I saw it first!"

"Unhand him, IMMEDIATELY!"

"YOU LEGGO!"

An ominous rip rang through the air and both toddlers turn silent for a few moments, staring at the injured teddy bear in their hands. They let go of it at the same time and start bawling.

"M-my da-daddy," hiccupped the brunet, wiping his tears on his Aquaberry jumper, "will be so upset!"

"Oh yeah?" cried the redhead, flipping the collar up of his mini-leather jacket in an attempt to hide his own tears. "Well, my daddy owns your daddy!"

The brunet looked stricken. "That's my line!"

"Nuh-uh!" the redhead argued. "Daddy taught it to me!"

"_My_ daddy taught it to me!"

"NUH-UH! You're cruisin' for a bruisin'!"

"That's MY line!"

"No, it's MINE!"

The waterworks started again, but the two five year olds managed to run towards the direction of their fathers - and immediately wished they hadn't. Their eyes widened as they watched their daddies do something they were pretty sure daddies shouldn't be doing.

The redhead tugged on the brunet's sleeve, whispering, "See? My daddy does own your daddy."


	12. Outta Your Territory

Bif knows he's in Greaser territory, and although he also knows that's not a good thing, he can't help but smirk. Johnny Vincent is right in front of him - and he is alone, back pressed against the wall in a decidedly non-intimidated manner. Bif knows it's all an act - all of this is. But, he frowns at the fact that Johnny still has to put up a front when the place is practically deserted.

"I'm the king around here," Johnny spits out, adjusting his leather jacket. "And you're way outta your territory, Taylor."

"I don't see anyone else coming to save your poor butt, Vincent."

"I don't need 'em," Johnny says, casually picking up a broken bottle from the ground. "I can take care of myself."

"Sure you don't need that tramp Lola?" Bif asks angrily, letting his temper get the best of him.

Johnny is on and straddling him in a second, but Bif being a trained boxer - and definitely stronger than Johnny - reverses their positions in the next.

"Lola ain't have nothing to do with this!" he grits out, trying to buck the prep off of him. Bif holds on without much effort.

"Prove it," he snarls.

And Johnny does prove it, crashing his lips upward towards Bif's waiting ones.

Bif knows he's in Greaser territory, and although he also knows that's not a good thing, he can't help but smirk.


	13. Worth It

Trent thinks Kirby is probably the most paranoid guy he's ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Their first movie date starts off chaotically, what with Kirby hiding behind posts, inside of bushes and under tables, dragging Trent along with him. By the time they reach the theatre, Trent is horribly dishevelled, a bruise forming on the inside of his thigh, stray leaves tangled into his hair and his knees scuffed with dirt and scrapes. He wonders how Kirby is still looking perfectly good, not a spot of dirt on his clothes - or even his shoes. Trent thinks that maybe it's because Kirby has had enough practice with this kind of thing.

All is well when Kirby doesn't pull away as Trent holds his hand, and Trent thinks all the hiding behind posts and bushes and tables is worth it just to have Kirby's hand entwined in his. Trent pulls Kirby closer to him so they're leaning side by side against each other, and although Kirby is still looking around shiftily for anyone spying on them, he relaxes against Trent's body and Trent _really _thinks all the trouble he'd gone through just to get here is all worth it.

His happiness only lasts for just a few minutes.

Trent thinks Hopkins is probably the most annoying guy he's ever had the misfortune of meeting.


	14. What Wedding?

'So when's the wedding?'

Derby thinks that this is the vilest, most disgusting, vomit-inducing expression he's ever heard yet, and the only thing that can sicken him even more is the fact that he actually has to take the expression quite _literally._

Because it's actually _happening_.

'First Saturday of next month, old chap.'

Derby picks Gord to be his best man, much to Gord's delight and to Bif's displeasure. Derby offers no explanation as to why he's chosen the bisexual freak as opposed to his best friend. Even when said best friend traps him inside his own closet, demanding an explanation.

Because a Harrington doesn't cry.

Bif scoffs and brushes away a tear.

'This one does.'

Derby frowns and attempts to shove past him, but the redhead growls and pins him to the wall. Clothes fall on their hangers and a pair of loafers hit Derby in the shoulder. They stare at each other for a moment through the dimness before Derby sinks his head into Bif's shoulder, even though guests are waiting impatiently out in the foyer and everyone is looking for him.

He doesn't want to move. He doesn't want to face his soon-to-be- wife, nor his demanding parents. He wants to stay here forever.

'You know what the worst part of being a Harrington is?'

'Everything.'


	15. Liar

"Hey, Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"…What d'you think of me?"

Johnny Vincent glanced sideways at his friend, eyebrows raised. The question was a bit strange but Larry had been strange all along - even more in the past few weeks. And judging from the shifts and fidgets coming from his companion, the answer he was going to give would probably change everything between them.

They sat on the roof of the Autoshop in baited silence, and Johnny let out a breath.

"I think you're…I wanna say brother…" Johnny heard Larry gasp softly as he continued, "but, really, you're more like a _mother_, yanno? What with you keepin' tabs on me every hour, bein' my personal nurse when I get sick, tuckin' me to bed at night. Yep, definitely motherly."

Johnny held back a snicker when Larry frowned.

"Well, yanno what I think of you?"

"What?"

"I think you're a liar."

"Yanno what, I think so, too," Johnny whispered, smirking as he snatched the cigarette hanging from Larry's mouth and kissed him.


	16. Bonding

Pinky Gauthier and Lola Lombardi had a few things in common, and somewhere in the back of their minds, they both acknowledged that. Being girls, was the most obvious one. Having a liking to glittery jewellery, was the most obscure one.

And the fact that they were with their own clique's leader was the most well-known one.

They just never thought they'd someday _bond _because of that particular one. But that was exactly what happened, during the time when all the cliques got along relatively well and just before they had the huge school riot.

"Johnny was doing _what_ to Peanut?!" whispered Pinky furiously, blinking as if she were trying to shake off the mental images in her head.

Lola shrugged. "They do that every time we break up."

Pinky scoffed at the nonchalance. No way would Lola feel so superior when she told him about Bif and Derby…

"Bif did _what?_ In the _boxing_ ring?"

The two girls looked solemnly at each other before smirking slowly.

"We should go video-tape them."

"Or join in."

"…I like how you think, Lombardi."


	17. Garage Sale

Gord Vendome was at a garage sale. No, _really._ More specifically-- he was _hosting _said garage sale.

( _although he'd really rather get pregnant and produce little green baby aliens than be caught in something as plebeian as a garage sale_ )

Jimmy Hopkins was a very skilled in the art of persuasion.

( _or maybe it was also because of the fact that Jimmy had seduced him into drinking a couple glasses of wine earlier_ )

"_No, no, no, no, __**no**__._ This, commoner, is _Aquaberry._ Top of the line, in fact. It's not some sort of _trash_ you find in the lower class shops, and it certainly isn't fit for someone like _you_! YOU DESERVE TO BE POOR!"

( _it was most definitely the wine talking_ )

"Breathe in, breathe out, Gord. Now c'mere, you got something on your lips…"

( _he really needed to teach the guy new - more sophisticated - lines_ )

Hopkins was such a player.

( _but he really shouldn't be talking, anyway_ )


	18. Shoe Closet

"Do stop tarrying, Kirby."

Kirby is in a state of…well, he doesn't really know. But whatever state he's in, he wants to stay there forever. He probably has stars in his eyes and drool coming out the side of his mouth by now, but he doesn't really care.

_Heaven._ That's where he is.

"I'm not _tarrying_. Whatever that means."

Gord taps his Aquaberry shoes in impatience. Showing his shoe closet to the jock might not be the best idea. He rather likes his footwear drool-free. And he wants their date to move along - preferably in the bedroom or on the nearest flat surface - so he could show Kirby just how _smashing _he was.

_Then_ Kirby would really be in heaven.


	19. Don't Need Medication

'Do you know what _torture_ it is, to be _thinking_,

all

the

time.'

( plotting, planning and scheming. he is going to rule the school,

own it,  
control it,  
destroy it )

'No, of course you don't.'

( Hopkins doesn't know _anything_. stupid, stupid, stupid, is what Jimmy-boy is. it'll make it easier for Gary to crush him. crush him to little

bits and  
guts and  
pieces )

'The teachers are _entertaining_- I use that word loosely - the kids.'

( entertainment could very well be Gary's middle name. he doesn't get bored - will never get bored. As long as there are people to play with,

own  
control  
destroy )

'I'd say the opportunities for fun are pretty

much

nil.'

( his definition of fun is different from others. But why should he care? Fun is fun. Fun is ruling,

owning,  
controlling,  
crushing and  
destroying )

Gary clutches his head and struggles to keep his thoughts in check. James is giving him odd looks and Gary knows what he's going to ask before he asks it. He scowls and shoves his _friend_ away, muttering - like a chant over and over as if to remind himself,

'Geniuses don't need medication.'


	20. Routine

On Mondays, It's Gord Vendome. On Tuesdays, it's Trent Northwick. On Wednesdays, it's Vance Medici. On Thursdays, it's Cornelius Johnson. On Fridays, it's Kirby Olsen. Weekends are a free-for-all for anyone; whoever gets to him first has six hours tops before it's another guy's turn. He gives them gifts, they make out, have some fun, make-out some more, and it's all on some kind of twisted routine schedule he can't seem to break. It's a different guy everyday and he never gets tired. They never get tired either and the making out part is good so no one complains about having to share.

At the end of the day though, it's just him and a girl. The same girl every day. She never changes - always with her fiery red hair and equally fiery temper. Her lips are different, smaller, softer, all the more delicious - even though it spits out some of the most venomous words he's ever heard in his life. And it's her he comes back to when the day is done, even when he comes back with lips swollen and looking utterly ravished, she's there with a smirk on her face, ready to give him more.


	21. Beat of the Heart

There are times when Johnny's heart strains so hard, it feels like it's just going to explode in his chest any minute. Those are the times when Lola is being especially promiscuous and coming on to other guys - even going as far as to _kiss_ them, the bitch - and Johnny can only grit his teeth and charge towards them, only to be stopped by Peanut's arms encircling his own and holding him back.

He's grateful for that.

Johnny knows that without Peanut, he'd blow up and just start beating the hell out of those guys. Normally, this doesn't bother Johnny, the bastards deserve it anyway. But he doesn't want a repeat of the incident involving Happy Volts, and it looks like Peanut doesn't either. Even if Johnny ends up taking his anger out on him, Peanut doesn't complain.

He asks Peanut- when they're getting cleaned up and catching their breath- why he puts up with his beatings. Why he cares so much.

"'Cause I love ya, boss."

There are also times when Johnny's heart just slows down into its rhythmic beating, assuring him that it's going to keep beating like that for a long long time. Those are the times when Peanut is right beside him, a cigarette dangling from his mouth as he smiles sideways towards him.

Those are the times when Johnny wants to kiss him.

Johnny doesn't think much of it, just grins and fondly musses up Peanut's hair.

"Aw, I love ya too, buddy."

Peanut's smile grows larger, and Johnny's heart is straining again - but this time, it's in a good way.


	22. Footwear Club

"What do you want, Vendome?"

"Ah, Kirby, there you are. Fancy a biscuit?"

"Uh, no, that's okay. Can we just get this over with? Whatever this is."

"Well, right then. To business."

"Right. To, uh, business."

"What say you to starting a Footwear Club?"

"…A…footwear club."

"Precisely. Although, I was thinking we call it… hm, oh, I don't know, Le Chaussures? French for shoes. For a bit more sophistication, you know?"

"Uh, yeah, I get what you mean. So, what are we supposed to do in this club?"

"Oh, you know, this and that. Shoe-shopping, intelligent discussions-- but mostly shoe-shopping."

"…can I borrow some of your Aquaberry?"

"Anything for you, love."

"…Well, sweet."

"Smashing. Club meeting on Tuesday at Harrington House."

"…Smashing."


	23. Competition

"I'll be a virgin until I die."

Petey wished he'd never said that. Really. Or at least waited until Gary and Jimmy were out of hearing range from him. Saying that out loud was a really big mistake, the biggest he'd ever made in his life, even though that wasn't really saying something considering the few mistakes he'd made.

The point was, the moment Gary and Jimmy heard that, they'd got into their heads that there was a competition to be won. What competition?

To get Petey's virginity, obviously.

Over the next few weeks, Petey had to be on his guard all the time. In the bathroom, in his own room, in gym, and especially when he was sleeping. Gary and Jimmy were dead set on their own little competition and poor little Petey was left shuddering in the corners of the room and wishing he was invisible.

But then the game just got tiring and so childish and irritating that _finally,_ he'd just given up and let the both of them have their way with him. Together.

Yeah. _Big explosion_.

But it was the good kind.


	24. What Matters

Johnny is surprised - but not really displeased - when a flustered Peanut suddenly tackles him into a hug. He wraps his arms around his friend and catches himself before they fall over backwards, grinning bemusedly as Peanut buries his head into his chest. They stay like that for a few moments, with Peanut mumbling incoherent words muffled on Johnny's shirt and Johnny wondering what brought on the sign of affection.

"Peanut?" he tentatively asks.

His voice seems to wake Peanut up from his daze, and he pushes himself away from the warm embrace of Johnny, who frowns.

"Boss! You're-- I was just-- sorry!" Peanut squeaks, cheeks flushing and looking flustered. "I heard there was a fire in the gym today!" He says the last part quickly as way of explanation.

Johnny is alarmed and he is already turning towards the general direction of the gym before Peanut can continue. Johnny's thoughts are already filled with _Lola, is she okay? Oh God, I hope she's okay, I couldn't live without her. I have to go see and make sure. Jesus, I hope she's okay_.

Peanut knows where the boss's thoughts have run off to already, and he can feel his heart aching as he follows Johnny on his way to the gym. He doesn't say anything to get Johnny's attention back.

The leader isn't hurt, and that's all that matters.


	25. Not a Dream

Ethan blinks once, then twice, and several more times before he decides to pinch himself and make sure he isn't dreaming. He's not.

_That is a real live __**ninja.**_

Grinning gleefully, he follows the black-clad figure, careful to avoid the roaming prefects. It's past curfew, and Ethan is getting awfully sleepy. But he'll be damned if he doesn't meet the ninja before passing out somewhere.

_He's definitely in __**love.**_

The ninja is heading towards the boys' dorms, and when he turns the corner, Ethan runs fast and tackles him, reaching up to cover the stranger's mouth so as not to be discovered by the prefects. There's no need for the make-shift gag though, because the ninja doesn't look like he wants to make any noise. Ethan is straddling him and the ninja is just looking at him with smug eyes, taunting.

His heart is beating fast, and Ethan imagines himself standing in front of the whole school, laughing in their faces. Ninjas are real and he has proof right here!

"Caught you!" whispers Ethan, leaning in so the ninja could hear him better.

Apparently, the ninja is getting impatient, so he pulls down his mask and reveals the one and only Jimmy Hopkins.

_No __**way**__._

"Jimmy, you're a ninja?!" Ethan whisper-yelps.

"Will you just kiss me already?!" demands Jimmy/the ninja, getting to the point.

Ethan blinks once, then twice, and several more times before he decides to just go ahead and kiss Jimmy to make sure he isn't dreaming. He's not.

_And he just kissed a __**ninja.**_


	26. Need Help

When Kirby runs off to Gord, his face is so pale and desperate, Gord has the inexplicable urge to adopt him into the Vendome family and make sure the jock got _everything _he wanted. He fights it off and waves a jaunty hello to Kirby, who grabs him by the lapels of his Aquaberry shirt and lifts him up off the ground. Gord is amazed by the kid's strength, but more worried with the condition of his clothing.

"This is Aquaberry, pauper!" Gord screeches, kicking at Kirby's sweatpants, but it isn't really doing anything since his pants were already dirty from grass and football practice.

Kirby doesn't answer, just looks at Gord for a few moments as if debating something before he drops the preppie and clears his throat. "Gord."

"What?" Gord snaps as he straightens his shirt.

"I--" Kirby looks oddly choked up for a moment before he regains his confidence and rests his hands on Gord's shoulders.

Gord wants to shrug them off but Kirby is looking deathly serious right now. The jock takes a huge breath and lets it out before saying,

"_My shoes are all __**ruined**__."_

Normal people would laugh and ask if he was serious, maybe laugh some more. But not Gord.

"_No," _Gord replies, voice sounding scandalized. "You poor baby!" He looks down to see that Kirby is wearing only socks, and he gasps. "Get into my house forthwith, or so help me…"

Kirby sighs gratefully, giving Gord a nice wet kiss before skipping into his house. "I _knew_ you'd understand."

Gord stands dazed before following him into the house. Kirby Vendome. That doesn't sound too bad. Gord wouldn't adopt him…there were other ways of making that name _happen._


	27. A Letter to Peanut

Peanut. _Larry._

What does Johnny got that I don't? I keep asking myself that, man. _Every day._ And I finally figured it out.

Only thing Johnny's got that I don't is a girlfriend. He's got Lola. And his heart's set on that little slutty broad, ain't it?

So, I dunno, maybe you'd be better of liking… someone else. Like… me? I mean, think about it Peanut. 'Cause I like _you _a lot.

- Vance

P.S. If it helps, me an' Johnny use the same brand of hair grease. And I take much better care of my hair. Can't you tell?


	28. Stupidity

Lord Harrington wasn't stupid. _Sometimes _abusive, yes. But never stupid. When stress weighed him down and he needed to take it out on someone - in most cases, it was Derby, he was careful to limit the bruises he inflicted on his son in places that weren't easily seen. If word got out, it would embarrass the name of Harrington.

The only stupid thing Lord Harrington had done was to ignore the constant presence of Bif Tremblay. Lord Harrington had no idea that the two were more than friends, or what they did behind locked doors. He simply couldn't imagine his son clutching tightly to the shoulders of the redhead as Bif kissed the bruises on the blonde's back gently, or how the two grinded against each other, pants and moans filling the conveniently sound-proof room until they reached their climax. Lord Harrington didn't know how Bif's hands shook at the mere mention of his name, nor how only Derby's simple touch could help them keep still.

But he did sort of get the gist of it - Bif wanted revenge - when the redhead showed up one morning and inflicted bruises on _him_.

And he wasn't stupid either. The bruises were visible for everyone to see.


	29. Don't Refuse

"Hel_lo_ there, Russell."

"BUTT FACE!"

"Now, now. Don't be like that. I come in peace."

"What does Preppy want?!"

"Oh, it's quite simple really. We both live in Old Bullworth Vale and anything _you _do would affect _our _reputation, but only by a slight bit. So…well, I want to do something about your _clothes_."

"WHA'S WRONG WITH RUSSELL'S CLOTHES?!"

"Ugh, _everything."_

"PREPPY WANT ATOMIC WEDGIE?!"

"_No_, no, you're getting the wrong idea here. I want to…_offer_…you my services. Spruce your wardrobe up a little bit. What do you say, old chap?"

"Huh?"

"Er, small words, right. Erm, Gord buy Russell new clothes, yes? Oh, I do hope they have your size in Aquaberry…"


	30. Silver Lining

"DAMN IT, JIMMY!"

Jimmy Hopkins winced at the loud shrill that came from the short brunet practically glued to his back. He was pedaling his racer bike as fast as he could, but with Petey's arms squeezing the life out of him, it was kind of hard.

He opened his mouth to yell back at Petey, but his words were thrown away from the wind blasting past their faces and the noise of police sirens very close behind them. Cursing, Jimmy clamped his mouth shut and continued pedaling.

Scared out of his mind, Petey buried his face onto the warm material of Jimmy's sweatshirt, chanting muffled nonsense in an attempt to try to stay calm. Stay calm. Think of a silver lining…

Well, he was with Jimmy, wasn't he?

Jimmy felt Petey's grip on his waist tighten even more.

Yeah, he was with Jimmy. And Petey decided that was enough of a silver lining for him.

(But he still thought that it had been completely unnecessary for Jimmy to pummel that perverted police officer. Even _if _the guy had been hitting on him.)

* * *

* Massive apologies for the incredibly late final chapter. I never got around to getting off my lazy butt to post this. BUT HERE IT IS AFTER ALMOST A YEAR!! Wow, what a long wait for a not-so-awesome chapter. Apologies again, but hey, here's a silver lining for you!

First five or so reviewers can request something! And I'll definitely get them done in less than the time it took me to post this chapter. Requests will have to be Bully-related, and I'll probably do drabbles, or drabblets. :)

Anyway. THANK YOU for all the reviews! I really do appreciate them. X)

* * *

**SINK OR SWIM.**


End file.
